Blondes Don't Always Have More Fun
by Duo of Carnage
Summary: People are often led to believe that blondes have more fun than the rest of us. However, our favorite lighthaired YugiOh characters have disproved that theory many, many times.


Summary: Many people are led to believe that blondes have more fun than the rest of us. Our favorite light-haired characters of Yu-gi-oh disprove that theory many, many times.

Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill. We don't own Yu-gi-oh. The honor belongs to Kazuki Takahashi-sama.

Keios: I'm sure you all wondering: "Why in the world is she writing other stories when she _should_ be writing the next chapter of 'Mistletoe'!" I know. I'm sorry, but, this idea seemed to funny to risk forgetting. Also, no Tirani in this one. This fic is mine and mine ALONE. With that said, on to the good stuff!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There are three categories in which everyone falls into:

1. Brunette / 2. Redhead / and 3. Blonde.

Brunettes have dark hair. Redheads have red or orange hair. Blondes have luminous hair. Their hair glows and reflects the light of the sun.

Yeah. Okay. Our hair shines, too. So just why do blondes have more fun?

It's because the color is strikingly brighter than brown and red. It's because it stands out in a sea of blackness. It's also because, for some reason, a lot of the attractive in the world are blonde. Naturally, when someone see a pile of gold sitting atop another's head, they go: "Oooh! I wonder if that person is sexy?"

Mmmmmm-hmmm. Yeah. Right. It's all incredibly slow, if you ask me. In the real world, blondes are generally perceived as either bimbos/idiots or sex symbols. (No offense to any blondes reading this... but, hey. It's true.)

But what about in anime?

For example: Yu-gi-oh. That show has, what? 4,5... 6 blondes! All of them get in way more crap, and have way less fun than any of the other characters. 'Why do you say that?' you ask? Well, let's take a look-see.

Yami and Yugi. They've had several problems. I'll just cover some of them since there are so many:  
#1. They had to duel many people in Duelist Kingdom to save Yugi's granfather's soul. While duelling, they almost got burned alive, trapped in cave, and lost for all eternity in the Shadow Realm.  
#2. In Battle City, they almost got their legs cut off. Yugi, again, was almost locked away forever in the Shadow Realm.  
#3. During the Orichalcos saga, my man (Yami) almost got stuck in the Great Leviathan right before he kicked its ass.

Yep. Sounds like they had good times, despite the fact that their lives were almost constantly in danger. Mmm-hmm. Moving on to... Oh! Here's a great example.

KATSUYA. Yeah. What happened with him? Allow me to tell you.  
#1. Almost got trapped in a cave.  
#2. Was almsot eliminated from the DK finals because (surprise!) another blondie stole his admission card!  
#3. Marik (yet another blondie, but he's coming up next) beat the crap out of him in BC. He put poor Katsuya in a coma, too. Who in the hell gets put in a coma by playing a CARD GAME? Hmm. I digress. Next:

MALIK and his psycho yami! I would put numbers for him, but all I need to say is this:  
That poor child's hatred consumed him when he was little, and POP; here's a yami. His face was starting to peel, too. Veins were popping left and right. It was disgusting. Nasty.

Last but not least, there is MAI. She had the most to worry about. Guys fighting for her affections; attempting to defeat world champion Yugi Mutou; actually being sent to the Shadow Realm... And all while trying to prevent her breasts from spilling out of her top. She is a true survivor.

In the end, it doesn't even matter. In the real world, blondes have more fun than the average brunette or redhead. It's just fact.

But, if you ever get depressed when that fact comes to smack you in the face, think of the terrible things the blondes of Yu-gi-oh went through. You'll feel a **WHOLE** better.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Yeah. That's my take on blondes. I hate to sound stereotypical, but, hey. Keep that in mind I designed this fic to explain in due time all I know. Berate me, if you will, for my way of putting things. I may be harsh, but always truthful.

R & R, please.


End file.
